the third side in the war
by HarryPadfootLupin
Summary: what if certain members the order formed thier own side in the wizarding war? evilDumbledore, Ernie/Hannah bashing, good!Weasleys, Hermione, resourceful!Harry


The Third Side:

1st November 1981:

Albus Dumbledore had to plan his next move, although he had killed Lily

and James Potter, the boy had survived and his friend and ally Tom

Riddle now known as Lord Voldemort had been destroyed by the Potter

brat, not to worry, thanks to his plotting and planning he had removed

Little Harry Potter from the wizarding world and placed him with Lily's

squib sister Petunia and her bigoted muggle husband Vernon.

He had also removed the Potter's real will which listed the guardians who

shouldv'e been able to take care of Harry.

Dumbledore looked at the will again and scoffed

The last will and testament of Liliana Morwenna Evanstad-Potter and

James Churlus Hadrian Potter

Dated: 20th December 1979

Dumbledore skipped to the list of chosen carers for their son and simply

laughed

1: Sirius Black, Godfather and distant cousin

2: Remus Lupin secondary Godfather (with special provisons for his

'furry little problem')

3: Molly and Arthur Weasley, family friends

4: Amelia Bones, Godmother

5: Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy, distant cousins

6: Minerva McGonagall, family friend

7: Andromeda and Ted Tonks, distant cousins

8: The Longbottoms, family friends

HADRIAN JAMES CHURLUS POTTER IS NOT TO BE PLACED

WITH PETUNIA DURSLEY A SQUIB NOR SHOULD

DUMBLEDORE BE ALLOWED TO HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH

HIM

Dumbledore laughed, it was a cold laugh, he had always hoodwinked the

entire wizarding world since Grindleward, and it wasn't hard Dumbledore

knew that Tom Riddle would become a dark lord, he was the best

legimens around aside from Severus Snape, hence why he wanted to help

Riddle clense the world, had Grindleward listened to him wizardkind

would've long before had their empire and ruled over muggles

Grindleward was a kind person who only wanted to bridge the gap

between the Muggle and wizarding worlds, he believed that wizards

could aid muggles in terms of curing diseases, ending muggle conflicts

and in turn he wanted wizards to learn from Muggles, Dumbledore

simply wanted to wipe the scum off the face of the earth and be done

with.

Now in the space of a day he had the innocent Sirius Black sent to

Azkaban without a trial for the murders of the Potters, thirteen muggles

and the supposed murder of Riddle and Dumbledore's spy Wormtail aka

Peter Pettigrew of course no curse could kill thirteen people with one

curse least of all Peter Pettigrew, he was an idiot, a failure and a coward.

He knew the already depressed Lupin would go over the edge at having

lost his friends and would fall into a deep depression, the Weasleys – well

they were a joke to the wizarding community of Britain though Molly's

Prewitt fortune was safely salted away in his own Gringotts account after

forging Gideon and Fabian Prewitt's wills,

Amelia Bones would be a bit more difficult to hoodwink

Amelia was a sharp bunny but he didn't think she was aware that there

was a real will all he had to do was show the forged will and she may not

question it further, as for the Malfoys who were spies for the Order

Dumbledore had enough evidence that could easily be altered with to

throw them into Azkaban he knew McGonagall well enough to know she

wouldn't go against him, although she did object to Harry being placed

with the squib, he didn't think that the Potters were friends with Tonkses'

He himself didn't know them as neither Andromeda or Ted had been

order members but were however on the side of light magic and lastly

The Longbottoms - well at least Frank and Alice - had been tortured to

the point of insanity thanks his tipping The Lestranges and Barty Crouch

junior, Dumbledore leaned back in his throne like chair, he was the chess

master and all his plans had so far worked, but there was ten years before

the Potter boy would re-enter the wizarding world, Dumbledore decided

that Hufflepuff would be the right house for him, Ravenclaw would make

him question authority, Slytherin would bring out his cunning side and

Gryffindor was where every Potter had been Placed for generations and

that house would turn him into a warrior no he thought Hufflepuff would

weaken the boy and when it came to Riddle's return the boy would be so

helpless he would die at Riddles wand, so Hufflepuff it was then,

Then he thought of nice pureblood families around Harry's age who with

the right payment would 'befriend' the boy, pureblood families he knew

saw things Dumbledore's way and then he had a eureka moment – the

MacMillans and the Abbotts they had children due to start at Hogwarts in

1991, and what's more both families had been Hufflepuffs for

generations, all they had to do was convince Potter that that would be the

best house for him, in order to get them on side he would give the

MacMillan's a salary for taking the boy in for a few weeks each summer

and a little bit extra for additional school holidays and he would set up a

marriage contract with the Abbott girl as he would be in charge of the

Potter seat until the boy re-entered the wizarding world, with the

assurance of the Abbott and the MacMillan families inheriting the Potter

fortune.

Dumbledore was now very happy, he decided to send letters to both

families straight away, as he did this he missed the disappointed look of

his phoenix Fawkes, the beautiful phoenix had to put up with

Dumbledore's antics long enough and flew away to pastures unknown.


End file.
